Large-scale generation of electric power based on a freely-available, essentially inexhaustible natural resource, such as solar irradiance, continues progressing as an attractive modality for clean and efficient generation of electric power.
The weather-induced variability of the natural resource (e.g., due to cloud cover variability in the case of solar irradiance) may cause challenges at various levels, such as at a component level, at a subsystem level, at a distribution level as well as on the larger power grid. Cloud tracking devices may generally either lack the ability to accurately and consistently predict solar obscuration events and/or may involve relatively costly and complex implementations.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus and/or techniques, which at a relatively low cost may accurately and reliably predict solar obscuration events that may affect a power generation system.